Oh, There You Are, Perry
When Phineas and Ferb think Perry is lost, they use the power of music to find him. Meanwhile, Candace, who fears she is at fault for Perry's disappearance, combs the Tri-State area to find him. As it turns out, Doofenshmirtz has been downgraded to a low-level threat and Perry has been reassigned to a more dangerous villain, and possibly, a new family. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are sleeping, Phineas holding Perry tightly in his hands. Perry goes over to Ferb's bed, but receives a signal saying "Code Red" on his spy watch. When Ferb realizes that Perry is gone, Perry replaces himself with a log to reassure him. Perry then goes downstairs to enter his lair, but meets Candace on the way, who is about to go to bed after eating a peach and pumpernickel sandwich. He reverts to his domestic housepet guise as Candace trips over him. She throws him outside, saying "For a pet that doesn't do much, you sure know how to make a mess of things!". Perry mocks Candace and enters his lair. Major Monogram tells Perry that he will be assigned to the Regurgitator, a new threat in the Quad-State Area, since Dr. Doofenshmirtz was downgraded to a minor threat. Major Monogram also tells Perry that he would also be assigned to a new family in the area as well. Meanwhile, in the morning, Phineas and Ferb talk to Candace about Perry, telling her that he is gone. Candace begins to feel guilty but does not tell them that she put him outside. Perry watches Phineas mourning his loss through the window, then flies off. Perry flies past Dr. Doofenshmirtz's building. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, wearing a towel around his waist, reads a card attached to a gift basket, sent from The Agency to say that he has been downgraded to a minor threat. This hurts Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and he goes on his computer to research more about this "Regurgitator". Phineas and Ferb create a device to summon all of the platypuses in the Tri-State Area, so they will be able to find Perry. They use it, but find out that there are many more platypuses then they thought. They try to figure out which one is Perry. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tracks the Regurgitator to a broken-down motel, but it really a disguise for his lair. There, Dr. Doofenshmirtz realizes that the Regurgitator has already trapped Perry. The Regurgitator offers Dr. Doofenshmirtz a job as an intern, and he accepts. The Regurgitator tells Dr. Doofenshmirtz that he plans to destroy Perry. This angers Heinz, since Perry is his nemesis. Meanwhile, Candace confesses to a shadowed Phineas and Ferb in a window that she was the one who put Perry outside the house at 3:38 A.M. When the lights come on, it reveals Marty the Rabbit Boy and his Musical Blender. Marty tries to cheer Candace up by playing Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo on his blender, but doesn't help. She then hears some music and goes to find out what's happening atop a building. Perry helps Dr. Doofenshmirtz realize that he wants to be a main villain, not some intern. He tells the Regurgitator that he has had enough, listing all the things he's done. Unfortunately, he's installed an activated self-destruct sequencer and an escape switch inside Perry's trap. Perry escapes and knocks The Regurgitator into a water bowl, causing him to fly all the way into the Agency's jail. He then escapes out of the lair, taking Dr. Doofenshmirtz with him. When Major Monogram tells Perry they have The Regurgitator in custody, they realize that they are both each others nemesis again, causing Perry to drop Dr. Doofenshmirtz into a deserted desert. Phineas and Ferb sing Come Home, Perry atop a building. Perry arrives, and they all hug him. Songs *''Come Home, Perry'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line He also is seen snoring in the beginning of the episode. None, but he helps sing Come Home, Perry Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Through the stepping-stones at the back door. The access code is a short version of his theme song. Memorable Quotes Background Information * Perry's supper bowl is a different color than in "Jerk De Soleil". * In addition to proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that Perry loves his host family, this episode also proves that Agent P is a valuable agent in the Agency. His assignment as Doofenshmirtz's nemesis is changed because The O.W.C.A. doesn't need to waste Perry's talents on watching a mere "minor threat." * This is the first time Phineas and Ferb worry about Perry when he goes missing because he left in the middle of the night. He's always home in the morning. * The flashback scene proves that Perry lived with Candace and Phineas before Ferb moved in. Although, Ferb and his dad moved in when Phineas and Ferb where still very small. * At the end of Come Home, Perry when Perry shows up, Isabella hugs Phineas instead of Perry. Baljeet hugs Ferb, and Baljeet is hugged by Milly and Katie, who is dragged off by holding onto Baljeet. Holly and Ginger chase after them all. * Jeremy plays the tambourine on the roof; he has no other involvement in the plot outside of this. * Doofenshimrtz is breaking the fourth wall after he said where does the lighting came from. Continuity * Candace encounters Marty the Rabbit Boy and his musical blender in a store. He tries to cheer her up by playing Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo on his musical blender. ("Flop Starz") * When Dr. Doofenshmirtz finds a basket outside his door, he says, "Another Gift Basket?". He could be referring to the time when Perry brought him a gift basket for 'defecting to the good side'. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") * When Doofenshmirtz is in the elevator to the Regurgitator's lair, The elevator music for I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! plays, though a bit faster. * One of the rappers that sang Squirrels in My Pants can be seen in the crowd during Come Home, Perry. * Candace makes a chattering sound like Perry as she did when imitating Perry in "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?". She is the first of three characters, the others being Phineas and Ferb ("Interview With a Platypus"), to do so, and so far the only one to do it in more than one episode. She also makes a face that is similar to Perry's when he is in "pet mode." * The music in Come Home, Perry is similar to that used in A-G-L-E-T. Since everyone who was at that event had all reference to aglets erased from their memory, Phineas and the rest of the participants are not aware of this. ("Tip of the Day") * 'Momo' and the guy with the accent are briefly seen in this episode. ("The Baljeatles", "Finding Mary McGuffin") * Isabella doesn't speak, but is heard singing in the song. (Mom's Birthday) * The Ballpit Kid appears during the song. Allusions * - When Perry defeats the Regurgitator, Doofenshmirtz starts singing, the "we did it" song from Dora the Explorer. * - there are two references in this episode that may be from this Peanuts film: ** Perry takes his supper dish with him, possibly referencing when Snoopy did. ** When the song Come Home, Perry ends, Phineas and his friends see him, run up to him and hug him the very same fashion as the ending of Snoopy, Come Home. * - The Regurgitator has a scary resemblance to Hanover Fiste from the "Captain Sternn" segment. * - The theme of the episode and the name of the song bear a very slight resemblence to the episode "Have You Seen This Snail?" * The Beatles-The song takes place on a rooftop, much like the Beatles last concert in 1969. * U2 - Where The Streets Have No Name - The rooftop concert is similar to the video by U2. The song styles are musically similar. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Clancy Brown as The Regurgitator * Uncredited: Jennifer Stone as the Woman with a pet Beaver Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz